En el teatro de parís
by Jul Angie
Summary: HOROXLEN lo que les dIgo es que NO es la primera vez que escribo un Horoxlen, a todos los admiradores del yaoi les supilico a que me califiquen, por lo cual dejen sus reviews q me servirán mucho.Universo alterno. Lemon entre chicos nada que ver con te am
1. Default Chapter

Konichiwa!!! Este es mi 2 fic, se trata de nada más y nada menos q de Horo x Len, esta historia se desarrolla en París es un Universo Alterno, espero q lo disfruten.  
  
¨  
  
Capitulo 1: Una noche de invierno  
  
Un hermoso muchacho de 16 años más o menos, la tez blanca y lisa, cabello negro y que era el dueño de unos penetrantes y brillantes ojos ámbar estaba sentado en una gran cama viendo por la ventana, en realidad pensando, pero lo que no se imaginaba era que su vida cambiaría por completo después de esa fría noche de invierno.  
  
Pov. De Len  
  
"Odio la ópera y el ballet, pero mi hermana dice que como estamos muy ocupados con los asuntos de la familia sería bueno aprovechar esta semana libre para conocer la cultura del país que representaremos. No tuve opción, así que me estoy preparando para ir a esa función en el teatro...ya ni me acuerdo su nombre, y ¿para qué iría a recordarlo?, hay cientos de esos en todo el mundo. Mi hermana me llama, bajo las escaleras de mármol, con una hermosa alfombra roja que se extiende a la salida, mientras agarro el mango oro de las escaleras, ya que mis zapatos son resbaladizos en este mármol si no me agarro podría sufrir una caída fuerte, aunque eso no sería suficiente para matar al gran Len Tao, además para que me preocupo, sería mejor morir. Mi vida es tan distinta a como la ven los demás, no es color de rosa, o en mi caso color oro, es todo lo contrario, tengo todo lo que quiero a excepción de un poco de cariño y muchas otras cosas más, de los únicos que recibí cariño alguna vez, fueron de mi hermana Jun y mi mayordomo, que más parece mi nana, Basón, después mi vida fue y sigue siendo miserable, no diré el porqué, pues sinceramente me duele mucho recordarlo, y admitirlo. Mi hermana se ve hermosa, con ese vestido verde, es el mayor tesoro para mí. Afuera nos espera una suntuosa limusina de mi padre. Basón me ve y me arregla un poco mientras me pasa mi abrigo negro, subo a ella y lo único que hago es ponerme a ver la ventana, de repente siento un escalofrío en toda mi espalda, y mi corazón empieza a agitarse, un presentimiento me invade. Decido no tomarlo en cuenta, ya que últimamente mis presentimientos no se cumplen. Mis manos se enfrían rápidamente, maldigo la hora en que no hice caso a Basón que me decía que lleve unos guantes, odio el invierno, por las nubes, esta noche nevará, en cierta forma yo me parezco a la nieve, fría y cuando llega, aunque sea un poco de calor, en cierta manera desaparece, por su propia naturaleza. Pasamos por las calles principales, donde siempre suelo venir, pero cuando entramos a la plaza principal doy vuelta mi cara, simplemente porque no quiero ver a esas personas, a esas limusinas, todas parqueadas y bien enceradas, a esos choferes y sirvientes tan obedientes a sus amos, no quiero ver a esas personas frías e insensibles, que alimentan y les dan más lujos a sus perros arrogantes, que los que reciben cada año los niños de las calles. Debo admitirlo, la mayor razón por la que no me gusta ver a esas personas sea tal vez por el simple hecho que yo era así, era uno de ellos; de no ser porque por casualidad conocí a Yoh Asakura, mi mejor amigo actualmente, él es de una gran dinastía japonesa, y aún así me fascina su sencillez y su forma de actuar, todos lo quieren, la verdad es que lo envidio mucho con respecto a eso, no es como yo, él aún al tener casi la misma posición social que yo tiene el corazón más cálido que haya visto, todo lo contrario a mí. Por fin llegamos al teatro, es grande y bonito, al parecer la función comenzará, mi hermana me dijo que de seguro habíamos llegado un poco tarde, porque no se veía mucha gente por allí, pues nos comentaron que a este teatro suele venir mucha gente y de todas partes, ya que se ganó el título de ser en donde mejor se representa el famoso intermezzo, también conocido como ballet. Mi hermana había reservado unos asientos en los palcos para poder ver mejor el espectáculo; nos guiaron arriba de unas escaleras, para mala suerte de mis zapatos, de mármol, allá arriba se tenía una buena vista del escenario, pero lo que me impresionó, pero no lo di a conocer, fue la cantidad de gente que allí se daban cita para admirar una simple representación de ballet. La luces de afuera se apagaron y el escenario de iluminó, veo que estaba un poco equivocado, realmente esta representación es casi única. Decidí en el intermedio ver que conocidos podría hallar ahí, me encontré a muchos, el Marqués Fausto III y su hermosa esposa Elisa, como siempre muy enamorados, eso es algo que me asombra, después de más de 15 años de casados aún se aman como colegiales con su primer amor; también puedo ver a Ryu Uramechi, es un gran espadachín, también reconocido como uno de los mejores espadachines contemporáneos; llego a ver a la Señorita Tamao Tamamura al lado de una bella joven de pelo azulado y Anna Koyamada, estaban platicando muy animadamente, lo seguro es que Yoh también esté allí, estaban sentadas en el palco que estaba frente nuestro. Después de un breve momento volvió a empezar el ballet, esto es fascinante ya que cambiaron totalmente la escenografía, desde el suelo hasta las paredes y formas de iluminación, definitivamente era el mejor ballet al que he ido. Durante unos minutos me percato que la joven de pelo azulado antes mencionada me miraba muy cuidadosamente, se podría decir que me ponía más atención que al ballet, luego me fijo como va y le pregunta algo a Tamao y a Anna. Estas que al parecer no notaron mi presencia, miran donde estamos sentados mi hermana y yo, y le empiezan a explicar, yo dedujo, quienes somos. La joven cada vez parece más atenta que antes, lo que me empieza a poner nervioso, oigo aplausos el segundo acto terminó. Vuelvo a ver donde se sientan las renombradas señoritas, y veo que la cortina roja de tercipelo de atrás se corre dejando ver aun alto joven de cabello castaño y terno gris, no podía equivocarme era Yoh Asakura, que al verme me saludó con la mano y con su habitual sonrisa que tanto lo caracteriza; luego del saludo se sienta al lado de su prometida Anna Koyamada, y saluda a las señoritas. Luego veo de nuevo como se corre la cortina para dejar pasar a un ángel, o eso pensé yo los primeros segundos que lo vi, para darme cuenta que es un ser humano y maravillarme más al pensar que alguien puede ser tan perfecto, lo veo y lo analizo, es alto unos 4 o 5 cm más que yo, tiene un cuerpo escultural, se podría decir que atlético, un terno y corbata negros y una camisa celeste, tenía una tez un poco más morena que la mía, aproximadamente 16 o 17 años de edad, tiene ojos negros profundos y que a la vez mostraban mucha alegría, posee un cabello azulado y negro, llevaba una cinta blanca con detalles negros y azules, se ve un poco infantil con ella y las acciones de manos y cara demuestran que es un adolescente con problemas infantiles. La susodicha joven de pelo azulino lo regaña, al parecer son hermanos por el parecido"  
  
Pov. De Horo  
  
"No me sorprende que me regañara, después de todo Yoh y yo nos tardamos mucho, es que la verdad si tenía mucha hambre y no quería ver el ballet, no se como a mi hermana le gustan esas cosas. Y entre palabra y palabra dejo de prestar atención, veo algo que no parece ser humano, es hermoso, justo frente a mí juro ver una aparición, una ilusión ¿quién es aquel joven?, tez blanca, delgado, pelo negro, un poco más bajo que yo, tan atento tan serio, tan hermoso, se ve rebelde, frío, serio, Dios cómo me gustaría poder ver una sonrisa en aquel rostro que ni un ángel, ni ninguna persona que hasta ahora haya visto posee tan bello, fracciones finas y elegantes, y lo que más me impresiona es su mirada penetrante, que parece oro fundiéndose en fuego , ese color tan peculiar, y en su entorno como si pudiera haber algo más, se percibe un carácter fuerte, dominante y atrayente, se ve arrogante y prepotente y aún así un sol que brilla entre la oscuridad, pues entre pensamientos el acto 3 está empezando y la luces se apagaron, mi hermana se muestra preocupada por mi inconciencia, que más haría sino disculparme y sentarme en mi lugar. Por más que intento no puedo dejar de verlo, no hay nada más interesante en este momento que verlo; y así me doy cuenta de detalles insignificantes que muestran mucho de su persona, traje negro, sin corbata, 2 collares de oro que hacen juego con sus ojos cuelgan de su cuello, camisa blanca y llego a ver un reloj de oro en su muñeca derecha, seguramente al contrario de mí, es de familia adinerada.  
  
Yoh: Él es Len Tao-Me dice Yoh, Len, ¿así te llamas ángel mío?  
  
Yoh: Y ella es su hermana mayor, Jun Tao.  
  
-Pero él no parece muy europeo, tiene rasgos asiáticos-Pregunto, pues era cierto, aquel orgulloso y arrogante no parecía de Francia.  
  
Yoh: Tienes razón, no es de aquí, es de familia china, pero por parte de su madre tiene unos parientes en Francia, y después de la muerte de su padre él se hizo cargo de los negocios y ahora vive aquí.-Me sorprendió que supiera tanto de él, y que además tan joven manejara ya negocios, pues no debía pasar de los 17 años de edad.  
  
-¿Y cómo lo sabes?-Tenía cierta curiosidad, y también podría definir ¿celos?  
  
Yoh: Ji,ji,ji,-Me contestó con una de sus típicas sonrisas, que en realidad me hizo sonreír  
  
Yoh: Se podría decir que soy uno de sus mejores amigos, lo conocí hace por lo menos 3 años atrás-Entonces él era el muchacho del que me habló aquella vez.  
  
Horo-¿Cuántos años tiene?-No resistí a hacer un interrogativo, pues sabiendo que "algo" me interesa y puedo saber más de él, ¿por qué no aprovechar la oportunidad?  
  
Yoh-El 1° de Enero cumplirá 17-Yoh parece un adivino, sólo quería saber su edad y me da la fecha de sus cumpleaños más. Aunque de otro modo eso me da miedo, pues parece siempre saber más de lo debido.  
  
Yoh: Si quieres te lo puedo presentar- ¿Escuché bien?, me lo iba a presentar, si, sabía más de lo debido, pero eso no me atreví a preguntar.  
  
Pilika: Sería bueno que nos lo presentaras-No me había percatado por mi insaciable curiosidad que todos en el palco oían y estaban metidos en el comentario de Yoh y yo. Lo que no me gustó fue que en esos instantes mi hermana le mandara una mirada de ¿deseo?, si eso era, deseo a mi "ángel" arrogante y orgulloso, y cuando pone esa mirada es que está interesada en algo, y es Len Tao, no me importa mucho, tal vez el "ángel" no sea para mí o peor aún, que nos llevemos más mal que mal, seguro que mi hermana estará bien con él"  
  
Pov. Len  
  
"No sé como, pero el tiempo pasa volando, dejé de poner atención a aquel puercoespín (nuevo apodo del chico peliazulado, pues su peinado parece de puercoespín), para prestar atención al ballet, pues la verdad me llegó a gustar, ya terminó, son las 10:00 de la noche, y como predije está nevando. Tomamos nuestros abrigos y bajamos por esas escaleras de mármol; en la salida se nos acercan Yoh, Anna, Tamao, la joven de pelo azul, y el puercoespín, al verlo siento algo similar a lo que sentí en la limusina, pero es más fuerte, más acelerado, más peligroso. Él me ve y desvío mi mirada, pero ¿por qué?, sólo sentí como un rubor apareció en mis mejillas, que detestable sensación.  
  
Yoh: Hola, ¿cómo están?, quiero presentarles a unos viejos amigos que vienen desde Hokkaido-Señala al muchacho y a la niña.  
  
Anna: Ellos son los hermanos Usui, ella es Pilika.  
  
Pilika: Mucho gusto-Me extiende la mano en señal de saludo yo la recibo y al parecer eso la hace ruborizar, es muy hermosa, pero al parecer debe tener unos 15 años de edad, me parece mucho más madura que su hermano, aunque se vea claramente que ella es la menor.  
  
Yoh: Él es Len Tao y ella es Jun Tao- La joven se dedica a saludar a mi hermana mayor- y él es Horokeu, pero no le gusta que le digan así, así que le decimos Horo-horo-Horo, ese el nombre de ese muchacho.  
  
Horo: Mucho gusto- Esas palabras salen con un poco de dificultad de sus labios color carmín.  
  
-Mucho gusto, Hoto-hoto-Las palabras me salieron casi intencionalmente, no lo pude resistir, su nombre me parece gracioso. Eso lo hace enojar y luego me dice... Horo- Qué es Horo-horo, Len-to- La verdad es que no me esperaba que contestara le doy una de mis miradas como las llama Yoh "asesinas", luego de unos segundo le extiendo mi mano, él duda un momento si dármela o no, para al fin recibirla, es una sensación tan delicada, tan diferente, no quisiera soltarlo nunca, un calor me invade el cuerpo, al parecer el tampoco quiere separarse, parece como si me hubiera olvidado de todos y sólo estuviera él, pero tenemos que separarnos, y a muy pesar, de ambos, lo hacemos, él finge ver a otro lado igual que yo, un bello color rojo suave adorna sus mejillas, y eso hace que me sonrojar más todavía, que situación tan, tan..., no le hallo la palabra, vergonzosa, esa hasta ahora sería la mejor.  
  
Yoh: Parece que ha empezado a nevar, porque no vamos al restaurante de la esquina, es muy bueno y así podríamos conocernos mejor- Las palabras no me caben, pero mi hermana responde por mí.  
  
Jun: Me parece buena idea, después de todo el ballet terminó antes de lo previsto y la limusina no vendrá hasta dentro de una hora, y en este frío nos congelaremos, ¿qué te parece Len?-Me pregunta. -Como sea- Respondo tan fríamente como siempre, esta última hora sería muy larga, ese presentimiento no lo iba a desprestigiar, porque estaba seguro de ello."  
  
Pilika: Entonces andando-Decía mientras miraba Len de reojo-"esta hora será muy larga, y no la voy a desperdiciar"- Decía mientras una sonrisa maliciosa aparecía disimuladamente en sus labios.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Bien eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado, y no olviden muchos reviews, por fa, los necesito. Gracias hasta el próximo capi, o próximo fic!!! Sayonara 


	2. Cap 2 una cena y el paruqe de las rosas

Konichiwa!!!! Para empezar un GGGRRAAAANNNN saludo a Ishisu- Magy, Y ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡VIVA EL YAOI Y EL HORO X LEN!!!!! Gracias por tus reviews en serio, También please dame tu correo o msm o lo que sea, coincidimos mucho, acabo de leer el bio de una mis autoras favoritas, y realmente seríamos muy buenas amigas, tengo casi tus mismas metas, gustos, etc. ( Sin mencionar lo de la edad pero no se lo digas a nadie, es secreto) bien molto grazzie Ishisu- magy, que yo ya quería terminarlo de una vez lo de "el equipo de una serpiente de fuego", pero no me interesa si por lo menos tengo 1 review (lectores, para q vean lo importante que es un review para la autoestima) y gracias por le de "En el teatro de parís" a mi me gusto mucho escribir el fic, pero no debo seguir tan así como estoy ahora como escritora, pues como dicen "Cuando termines algo y veas q está bien hecho, mejóralo"  
  
Bien Shaman king no, rep No es mío es de Hiroyuki Takey (hasta q me acordé su nombre sin trabarme) este es Un Universo Alterno, y se desarrolla en París y ya para q decirlo, pero las costumbres, costumbres de una Gran Dinastía-Redoble de tambores- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HOMOFÓBICOS FUERAAAAAA!!!!!! Bien suficiente para saciar la tradición. Sin más q más el Fic!!!!  
  
Capitulo 2: Una cena y el parque de las rosas  
  
Pilika: Entonces andando- Decía mientras miraba a Len de reojo-"esta hora será muy larga y no la voy a desperdiciar"-Pensaba mientras una sonrisa maliciosa aparecía disimuladamente en sus labios. Pero aunque ella tuviese la oportunidad de aprovecharla no lo lograría, pues Horo y Len discutían demasiado como para que alguien interviniese.  
  
Luego de ello se dirigieron inmediatamente al afamado restaurante, cuyo nombre era "La caverne du café" (la cueva del café), según Yoh les había dicho; se podría decir que él mismo conocía mejor París que Len, que allí vivía. El frío era algo muy común en invierno, pero la gente no se acostumbraba del todo, la calle por la que caminaban estaba llena de personas y también de negocios, la gente pasaba y se iba, las luces de los faros y los autos daba ese aire de gran ciudad, al norte se podía apreciar la magnífica Torre Eifel, y al suroeste la famosa catedral de Notredam, y muy cerca de allí los árboles del parque que ya se cubrían de blanco. París había sido denominada como una de las ciudades más románticas del mundo y no era para menos, también como la sede de la moda, y de ese tema precisamente es el que discutían mientras se dirigían a "La caverne du café". La nieve blanca caía en todo el lugar, y una densa neblina cubría París aquella noche. Llegaron entre una cálida discusión, representada entre Len y Horo al restaurante, era increíble como chocaban sus ideas.  
  
Horo- La moda es algo inútil, no tiene un sentido propio y útil-  
  
Len-Pues la moda exactamente no, pero por la misma moda es la que ha hecho que el hombre vista con ropa más abrigadora en invierno y más ligera en primavera. Y así pues es útil ya que moriríamos si lleváramos la misma clase de ropa tanto en invierno como en verano.  
  
Horo- ¿Y me podría entonces explicar, cómo es que nuestros antepasados utilizaban la misma clase de ropa y no morían congelados? Pues podríamos sobrevivir simplemente creando una ropa ni muy abrigadora, ni muy ligera.  
  
Len-En primer lugar, nuestros antepasados utilizaban varias clases de ropa, ya sea para invierno o para primavera, la moda estuvo siempre vigente, incluso para diferenciar a un monarca de un plebeyo, o para situaciones religiosas. En segundo lugar, una clase de ropa así no podría ser creada, pues tenemos que globalizar esto del clima, ya que en otros lugares el invierno es más crudo, y en otros el verano es mucho más caluroso, así pues, verbi gracia Groenlandia, que casi no goza de verano, y África, donde no se siente el invierno. Además a estas alturas crear la ropa que usted ha mencionado, sería también crear una nueva "tendencia de moda".  
  
Horo- Se podría decir que parte de lo que ha dicho es cierto, pero no podemos comparar esa clase, como usted llama "moda" a la de nuestros tiempos, pues esas diferencia son de antaño, ahora tanto plebeyos como monarcas pueden vestirse de la misma manera, y como usted dijo tenemos que globalizar, pues por demás, esos trajes que desfilan actualmente modelos son sólo para personas importantes y cuestan de sobremanera, y su estilización no es ni cómoda, ni útil, y las telas son más que todo hechas de animales, dígame ¿para qué crear y gastar tanto dinero en cosas que la mayoría de las personas no utilizarán? O mejor dicho, no podrán utilizar-  
  
Len-Puede que parte de la moda esté dedicada a eso que  
usted menciona, pero por otra  
parte se dedica a diseñar cosas cómodas, útiles y a la vez  
elegantes y disponibles para la  
gente. Ahora esto de las telas de animales, ¿no le parece que es  
preferible que sea para  
abrigarnos y ser útiles, a las cazas de animales que comúnmente  
se practica con ayuda  
de la ley?- (N/A- de acuerdo no me decido a quien apoyar, ambos  
tienen muy buenos  
argumentos) Ya así siguieron hasta llegar al elegante  
restaurante, todos estaban  
asombrados por su capacidad de ver el mundo, y que exactamente  
se hayan encontrado  
dos personas con convicciones tan diferentes en un mismo lugar.  
Entraron por una puerta de vidrio que se empujaba, allí los esperaba "le réceptionniste", Horo estaba sorprendido por la elegancia y distinción del lugar, era algo en lo que nunca había estado antes. El recepcionista los atendió gustoso, pero Horo y Pilika no esntendían nada de lo que les decía, así que se fue y dentro de unos 3 minutos regresó.  
  
-"Excusez-vous pour mon délai"-(disculpenme por mi retraso)- "ici leur table est" (su mesa es esta) Horo no entendía casi nada mientras el recepcionista los guiaba hacia una mesa para 7 personas al lado de una gran ventana con cortinas color vino, afuera se podía ver la nieve caer, por lo cual sabrían cuando dejaría de nevar.  
  
-"La leerte"- Les pasó a cada uno la carta para que ordenaran lo que quisieran.  
  
-"Je suis Monsieur. La jetée"-(yo soy el señor Pier) Jun le dijo algo en francés que los hermanos ainu no pudieron entender, si antes estaban confundidos, esto era estar en un laberinto sin salida.  
  
-"S'il vous plaît autorisez-moi leur manteau"-(Permítanme sus abrigos por favor) Horo y Pilika seguían sin entender nada, así que sólo imitaron a los demás, y les entregaron sus abrigos a "le réceptionniste"  
  
-Merci-Después de dicho esto, se retiró y empezó a dar órdenes en francés a los múltiples meseros.  
  
Pilika-Parece que aquí viene gente muy refinada-comentó al ver a todos los que comían en aquel lugar, todos de traje, las mujeres con perlas y collares muy caros y los hombres con relojes y alguna cadena de oro. La crema innata de la sociedad.  
  
Horo- Vaya, que sorpresa, fui a parar al lado de la "rancia nobleza"- Dijo, pero más como para sí mismo.  
  
Len-¿"Rancia nobleza"?-Preguntó más divertido que enojado, pues él pertenecía a la "rancia nobleza".  
  
Pilika- Mi hermano conoció a una amiga suya que así llamaba a los reyes, príncipes, etc. Y le pareció gracioso, aunque yo aún no entiendo muy bien lo de la "rancia nobleza".  
  
Horo-Es que hermana, sólo los inteligentes y cosmopolitas pueden entenderlo, una mente tan lineal como la tuya no creo que pueda.  
  
Pilika-Hermano-Dijo como advertencia.  
  
Tamao-Ja,ja,ja-M e parece una buena forma de llamar a la nobleza, joven Horo-horo.  
  
Horo-Muchas gracias Tamao-  
  
Yoh-Bien, ¿ya saben que van a pedir?-  
  
Anna-Yo pediré "pie de limón", con té sin azúcar.  
  
Jun- Yo estoy hambrienta pediré-Revisó detenidamente la carta- pediré "omelette du fromage" (omelet de queso)  
  
Pilika-Yo sólo un poco de café, ¿y tú hermano?-  
  
Horo-No lo se, pues ni siquiera sé de que lado se lee la carta-Decía mientras daba vueltas la carta para tratar de entender de donde se lee.  
  
Len-Bueno, creo que yo también pediré café y un pie de frutilla-Dijo y vio como su compañero de al lado aún no podía leer la carta, y suspiró-Creo que no sabes hablar francés ¿no?-Le dijo a Horo, este sólo bajó la mirada-No deberías venir a Francia si no sabes francés-  
  
Horo-No lo creí necesario, pues me pareció que con saber hablar inglés era suficiente-  
  
Decía mientras pasaba su carta al muchacho de los ojos ámbar.  
  
Len- Pues debiste haberte preparado mejor para una visita, pues no todos saben hablar inglés-Decía mientras traducía la carta a su "amigo" (N/A- todavía no son nada, ni mejores amigos, ni nada)  
  
Horo-¿Cómo tú?-No podía evitar fastidiar al "Chinito"-Además no tuve tiempo, pues Yoh nos trajo muy amablemente a París, de manera sorpresiva, en realidad nunca imaginé venir a una de las ciudades más hermosas del mundo- A Len le sorprendió la sinceridad con la que hablaba las cosas, era más diferente a él de lo que en un principio había pensado-  
  
Horo-Eso estará bien-Dijo cuando Len terminó de traducir un plato, que contenía mucha comida.  
  
Tamao-Pero joven Horo, ese platillo contiene mucha comida-  
  
Horo-por eso dije que estaría bien-  
  
Pilika-Si porque comes más que un burgués que le pagan por hacer eso-  
  
Horo-mi mayor debilidad es la comida, je,je,je-Jun llamó al uno de los meseros.  
  
Mesero- Wi-Jun le indicó su plato, y los demás hicieron lo mismo, incluyendo a Pilika.  
  
Horo- Y ensalada Cesar-(N/A-no tengo la más mínima idea si la ensalada cesar tiene mucha comida, pero para esas horas de la noche, supongo que si)  
  
Mesero-"¿désolé?"- (¿disculpe?)  
  
Len-"salade cesser"-  
  
Mesero-"Mercí"-  
  
Len- Si te vas a quedar en parís al menos deberías aprender francés-  
  
Horo-Sería bueno, pero como dijo uno de los grandes filósofos: "La ignorancia es la mayor felicidad" y también "yo sólo sé que nada sé", así que mejor a comer!!!-  
  
Pilika-Él tiene razón, deberías aprender francés-  
  
Horo-¿Ahora estás de su lado?-  
  
Yoh-No es eso, es que tiene razón-  
  
Jun-Ya sé, ¿por qué no Len te enseña a hablar francés?-  
  
Pilika-Me parece buena idea, después de todo yo tampoco se hablar muy bien- "Perfecta oportunidad", pensaba mientras veía a Len-  
  
Jun-¿Podrían ir a nuestra casa mañana a la 6 de la tarde para su primera lección?-  
  
Len- No creo que pueda enseñarles algo-  
  
Horo- Pero si tú hablas francés-  
  
Len- Es muy diferente ser práctico a ser teórico, yo no creo poderles enseñar algo-  
  
Pilika- Pero dicen que escuchando se aprende, después de todo, los idiomas nacieron de derivados de otros y los demás los aprendieron practicándolos, no te pedimos que nos enseñes, sólo que practiques con nosotros, después de todo no tenemos amigos en París con quienes practicar, Yoh, Anna y Tamao estarán muy ocupados para eso- "Perfecto, este comentario puede ser muy importante, además mi hermano es siempre el que le está llevando la contra, yo también puedo opinar, soy bonita, pero tengo cerebro" pensaba-  
  
Len-De acuerdo-Se rindió, después de todo, igual su hermana lo convencería.  
  
Ya habían pasado 15 minutos, y todos comían y tomaban lo que pidieron, las "peleas" entre Len y Horo se habían vuelto muy comunes, ya que a cualquier tema que se les pusiera enfrente tendrían distintas opiniones, en 15 minutos todos ya se habían hecho grandes amigos, más que todo Len y Horo, ya que estos se llamaban por sobrenombres muy graciosos, pero a la vez ofensivos.  
  
Len-Creo que será mejor que me vaya, la nevada terminó-Dijo decididamente después de terminar con lo que había pedido Tamao- Pero joven Len, esta haciendo mucho frío afuera y además su limusina todavía no llega, no puede irse caminando-  
  
Len-Dios me dio dos piernas con las que puedo caminar, además no creo que yo me pueda resfriar, sin mencionar que aunque me quede esperando a quí, o vaya a pie a mi casa, llegaré a la misma hora, y si voy en este momento un poco antes-  
  
Jun- Esta bien hermano- Len pidió la orden- Pero antes me gustaría saber donde se están alojando-preguntó a los hermanos Usui  
  
Pilika-En el departamento de Yoh, por el momento-  
  
Jun- Ese departamento es un poco pequeño, ¿por qué no se quedan con nosotros?, nuestra casa es grande y sólo vivimos por el momento nosotros 2 y la servidumbre- Aquellas simples palabras volcaron completamente el corazón tanto de Len como de Horo. Pov. De Len. "Ambos, ¿viviendo en una misma casa?, Dios ¿qué hago?, mi hermana es mi debilidad, pero ¿por qué me preocupo tanto?, ¿será por Horo?, no lo creo, no tenemos nada en común, somos polos opuestos, lo único que me preocupa de él es que antes de que hayan pasado 3 días acabe con toda la comida del mes. ¿Será por Pilika?, porque no, es hermosa y además es inteligente, puede que hasta me guste, pero su presencia no me reconforta tanto, debe ser porque recién la acabo de conocer  
  
Len-Bien será mejor irme- Jun- ¿Tu qué piensas con que se queden con nosotros?-Me preguntó antes de tomar mi abrigo  
  
Len-Has lo que quieras-Traté de sonar frío, no sé si lo habré logrado"  
  
Pilika-Bien entonces está decidido¡¡¡  
  
Len-Si- Pagó su cuenta-Adiós- Pero no se dio cuenta de que se le había olvidado algo, su chalina.  
  
Pov. De Horo  
  
"Vi- vivir con él?, con ese cabeza de tiburón (no se porque le puse así), tranquilo, respira, no puedo calmarme "y lo peor es que sabes el por qué" cállate!!, odio cuando mi mente, conciencia o lo que sea me habla, y como iba diciendo...¿um? ¿Qué es eso?, es una chalina, es del tiburón, será mejor que se la de, ay! Pero ya se fue, pero puedo alcanzarlo, ya comí, ya bebí ya no me hallo aquí"  
  
Horo- Len se olvidó su chalina, será mejor que lo alcance y se la devuelva-  
  
Jun-si, y de paso ve con él hasta la casa, Pilika y yo iremos con el chofer hasta el departamento de Yoh para recoger sus cosas, pasarán esta noche en nuestra casa- "Pasar la noche ahí, bueno por lo menos llegaría antes y no tendría que ayudarlas a subir el equipaje"  
  
Horo- Bueno, adiós- Se va de allí.  
  
Pilika-Espera!!!, huy! Ahora yo tendré que pagar también su comida-  
  
Jun-No te preocupes, yo lo pago-  
  
Pilika-Arigato-   
  
Entre tanto, en una de las calles cercanas de allí un chico de abrigo negro caminaba muy rápido para llegar a su casa.  
  
-Hey tiburón!!!! Espera!!!-Esa voz era, no podía equivocarse, Horo.  
  
Horo-Olvidaste tu chalina-Le pasa su chalina y empieza a respirar agitadamente, si que aquel tiburón era rápido. Len veía como ese aliento se congelaba en el aire, tomó su chalina, y se puso a irse.  
  
Horo-Oye espera!!!-volvió a alcanzarlo hasta caminar al lado de él-¿por dónde es tu casa?-  
  
Len- Si quieres saber cuanto nos falta para llegar, son 7 cuadras más.  
  
Horo-Q?¡¡¡, ¿y no hay algún atajo o algo así?-  
  
Len-Si, hay uno por el parque de las rosas-  
  
Horo- No había escuchado de él-  
  
Len-Debe ser porque ese parque es muy desolado-Len dobló una esquina y entró a un parque cuyo letrero decía "Le parc des roses" si era ese, realmente estaba desolado, ni un alma en pena. Luego Horo vio como Len se ponía a descansar en un banco, para después acomodarse, mirar al cielo y cerrar los ojos. Horo lo contemplaba, y una paz lo llenó, era tan bello, era un "ángel", no supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, se acercó a Len, poco a poco para quedar parado frente a él. Este al sentir una sombra abrió los ojos, y se dispuso a pararse, pero para mala suerte (N/A-yo diría buena suerte, van a ver por qué) sus zapatos eran resbaladizos, y cayo, pero en los brazos de Horo, que no hizo más que sujetarlo fuertemente por la cintura y Len por abajo del cuello, y se miraron, el tiempo ya no existía, el invierno había desaparecido, todo se esfumó, Len rodeó el cuello de Horo y perdidos en sus ojos se empezaron a acercar y...  
  
Continuará...  
  
Bien que pasará entre Horo y Len?, no tengo tiempo para hacer más preguntas, eso es todo. Por si sincere-annita lee esto, y a todos aquellos q algún día se preguntaron "¿donde viven los Asakura?" viven en uno de los centros marginales de Tokio, al noreste de la ciudad, en Fumbari Oka, en una pensión q es conocida como "aguas termales fumbari" entre la avenida 5 y 6 (a todos aquellos que ven shaman king creo haber visto en uno de los episodios cuando Yoh está trotando, las avenidas 5 y 6, y 7 en la esquina de su casa, fíjense, lo pequeños detalles también cuentan) y al sur del parque de Tokio (pues Horo2 cuando vino su hermana y lo sacó de la casa se fueron a vivir al parque q estaba justo en frente de la pensión Asakura) no tengo más datos, pero estaré averiguando, si quieren claro. Bien, fue un fic muy largo, para mí claro. Sayonara, hasta el próximo capi o próximo fic!!! REVIWS, MUCHOS REVIEWS!!! Please, os imploro lectores. 


	3. cap 3 otra forma de ver el invierno

Konichiwa, para todos quienes los pedían, capitulo 3 de "En el teatro de parís". Thank you for your reviews en serio. Bien el fic!!! Para los no amantes del shonen ai y próximamente yaoi, lime y lemon, mejor ni se asomen a este y a los siguientes capítulos. Lo que está entre "" es lo que están pensando  
  
Capítulo 3: Otra forma de ver el invierno.  
  
Poco a poco, paso a paso, les quemaba la piel, como si les hubiesen prendido fuego, pero un fuego invisible, y así más poderoso, en su interior. Pero algo no estaba bien y lo sabían, sus labios rozaban delicadamente.  
  
Pov de Horo.  
  
"¿Que demonios estoy haciendo? Vamos él, es un chico, ba! Como si alguna vez me hubiese importado lo que los demás piensan de mí, eso no tiene NADA que ver, pero acabo de conocerlo, es tan diferente a mí y no se que siento ahora, pero es cálido, reconfortante y a la vez perturbador."  
  
-Lo siento- Horo se alejó de él, pero no lo dejó de abrazar, Len dándose cuenta de lo que habían estado apunto de hacer apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su compañero, avergonzado y... desilusionado.  
  
-¿Por qué?-Preguntó el ainu  
  
-Por qué, ¿qué?-respondió tan fríamente como siempre.  
  
-¿Por qué estábamos apunto de besarnos, y yo me alejé "aunque no haya querido"?-La pregunta fue directa y dejó perplejo a Len.  
  
-Estábamos apunto de basarnos, tu te alejaste y fue todo, pero no entiendo por qué paso-  
  
-Será, que "¿me gustas?"-Pesando lo último  
  
-Será ¿qué?-  
  
-Olvídalo, tiburón de agua dulce-  
  
-¿¡¡¡¡Cómo me llamaste?!!!- Otra de sus peleas había empezado, logrando olvidar casi por completo el momento de hace un rato. Luego de acabada su pelea, se dirigieron de nuevo a la casa del Chino, ¡Dios! Que hermosa noche era aquella, diferente, pero Horo dejó de admirar el cielo para ver a algo más hermoso, Len. Cuanto daría por saber que pensaba en esos momentos.  
  
Pov de Len  
  
"¿Por qué?, buena pregunta 'por que te atrae' bien eso ya lo sé y no tengo por que negarlo, aunque sea un chico, 'cómo si algo como eso alguna vez te hubiese detenido o es que acaso le temes a la gente' pero claro que no!!! es sólo que se que me atrae pero ¿será que me gusta? 'eso ya es otra cosa' ni que lo digas, ¿y desde cuándo hablo conmigo mismo? 'tú sabrás, míralo, te sigue, y es tan diferente a ti' es eso lo que me atrae 'entre otras cosas, cómo su físico' mira lo que hiciste, al sólo pensarlo me sonrojo!!! Te odio 'y ¿qué harás?, casi se besan, y no creo que pases eso por alto' si" mientras pensaba esto tocaba sus labios como recordando aquel rose, sólo que no sabía que un muchacho lo observaba, lo contemplaba como al más bello amanecer o a la más brillante estrella.  
  
Pov. De Horo  
  
"Que bello, mi "ángel" (pues aún me parece uno) se sonrojó, ¿por qué?, para que me lo pregunto, que ni estando dentro de su cabeza podría averiguarlo, es tan complejo. Se toca los labios, y otro rubor carmín aparece, carmín como las rosas, ¿rosas?, se supone que este parque se llama 'el parque de las rosas' y sólo veo nieve"  
  
-Oye chinito, ¿no qué este parque se llamaba "el parque de las rosas"? yo no veo ni una-  
  
-Cabeza hueca, estamos en invierno-  
  
-No me refería a eso, se que estamos en invierno, pero sólo veo árboles caídos, ni un pequeño rastro de esas rosas-  
  
-Es que son muy especiales, en verano son más rojas que nunca y se las ve con verde de plantas a su alrededor. En primavera se las ve en abundancia y rosadas con rojo, sólo a ellas sin que nada tape su belleza. En otoño se van con las hojas y los pétalos de cerezo, es un espectáculo hermoso, el juego de colores, pétalos y hojas en el viento. En invierno no aparecen, parece como si este parque sólo fuera habitado por árboles secos y fríos-  
  
Se ve que has venido a este parque muchas veces-  
  
-Se podría denominar mi lugar favorito, en especial para huir, o para pensar-  
  
-¿Huir?-  
  
-Huir del mundo, de mi casa, de esos lujos, de mi familia, de todo- Sin darse cuenta se volvieron a detener, Len estaba apoyado de espaldas a un árbol, y Horo parado frente a él viéndolo-Aunque no me gusta venir en invierno. No me gusta el frío-Dijo mientras calentaba sus manos con su propio aliento-  
  
-¿Qué?, quien lo diría al señor "corazón de hielo" no le gusta el invierno-Se arrepintió de sus palabras, ya que vio como su semblante se molestaba y entristecía.-A mi al contrario me encanta el invierno, es mi época del año favorita-  
  
-¿Por qué?-  
  
-No lo se, es que en el lugar donde nací siempre hace mucho frío y nieva. Es que además es increíble que de tantos copos de nieve cada uno sea diferente al otro, que como puede haber tanto frío y después de un tiempo reine el calor, tratar de ganar a la naturaleza, y hacerle ver que no importa que época tenga, siempre seré cálido por dentro-Len estaba asombrado, jamás había visto el frío de ese modo, y de seguro él jamás había visto el frío del modo en que el mismo lo veía, esto se debía tal vez al hecho de que conocía el frío del interior, al contrario de Horo. Pronto, si que se dieran cuenta empezaron a caer suaves copos de nieve, uno tras otro como una melodía.  
  
-Está empezando a nevar, mejor nos apresuramos- Dijo Len poniéndose en marcha.  
  
No señor, quedémonos un rato-Dijo Horo estirando a Len para que se quedara.  
  
-¿Por qué?-  
  
-Me acabas de decir que no te gusta el invierno, y supongo que es mi obligación hacerte cambiar de opinión-  
  
-Pero...-Horo puso un puchero, que hizo en el acto que Len accediera, no muy gustoso-  
  
-Ven-Len fue a donde estaba él.  
  
-Extiende tu mano-  
  
-No quiero- Horo le tomó su mano derecha e hizo que la extendiera para que un copo de nieve cayera a su mano.  
  
-Este copo de nieve aunque no parezca es muy diferente a todos esos copos de nieve que caen, igual que tú y yo, además que yo siempre he creído que tienen vida-Soltó su mano. "Tan diferentes como tu y yo" pensaba Len viendo hacia arriba donde blancos copos caían al suelo. Pero fue interrumpido de su paz por una bola de nieve que dio en su cabeza, volteó, era Horo quien a 6 metros de distancia le había lanzado una bola de nieve.  
  
-Aunque no está mal jugar un poco!!!-Le gritó para volverle a lanzar otra bola de nieve.  
  
-Ya veremos!!!-Len también se unió al juego de "escapar, ocultar y atacar", estuvieron así por varios minutos, jugando como niños traviesos. Hasta que Len en una emboscada corrió hasta un árbol donde Horo lo interceptó y entre bolas de nieve ambos cayeron, Horo encima de Len, prácticamente. Horo ante la que hubiera sido hace unos minutos, vergonzosa situación, rodó por la nieve hasta quedar un metro de distancia.  
  
-Ve más allá- sentenció el chino  
  
-¿Por qué?-Horo se estaba apoyando con su brazo para sostenerse y ver a Len.  
  
-Pues, porque quiero hacer un ángel de nieve-Horo se echó a reír a carcajadas.  
  
-Se que es algo infantil, pero no es para que te rías-  
  
-No me río de tu idea, sólo que no me parece prudente que un hermoso ángel quiera hacer otro ángel en la nieve- Su vergüenza había desaparecido por completo para ambos. Horo se acercó más y acarició su mejilla fría, y Len jugueteó con su cabello celeste unos momentos. Horo se acercó a Len mirándolo y cerrando sus ojos lentamente. El beso que no se habían podido dar por vergüenza, por duda y temor, se lo iban a dar ahora, sin importar el hecho que ambos eran chicos, y que estaban en un parque público encima de la nieve. Para Len había desaparecido su orgullo, para Horo-horo su hermana, en fin todo era para ambos sólo un vago obstáculo. Len lo jaló hacia él con cuidado y también cerró los ojos. Primero se rozaron, pero luego fue un beso, Len sintió unos labios moviéndose con habilidad encima de los suyos, una cálida lengua pidió permiso para entrar a su boca, las lenguas jugaban, mientras en el aire se escuchaban unos suspiros y gemidos por parte de ambos, ese beso era tan cálido, tan fuerte, si antes sólo verse provocaba que algo les quemara por dentro, ahora era mucho peor., el fuego del infierno no quemaba tanto como su apasionado beso. Horo volvió a acercarse más a Len casi hasta quedar encima de él como hace un rato sin dejar de besarlo, Len puso sus dos manos en su cuello y cabeza tratando de profundizar el beso hasta que se desangraran sus labios. Horo fue bajando la mano que antes estaba en la mejilla de Len delineando su figura, hasta llegar al muslo, donde levantó la pierna un poco para acariciarla. Ahora sabían por qué no habían querido separarse antes, porque sabían que ya nada ni nadie los podía separar, o eso pensaban hasta que...  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Qué creen que hacen ustedes 2?!!!!- Esa voz fue la que los sacó de su sueño paradisíaco, es voz era la de Pilika.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Lo se, poco e insignificante, pero fue todo a lo que alcanzó mi tiempo e imaginación, es que mañana viajo y tengo que alistar el equipaje y todo ese rollo. Sayonara, espero que les haya gustado. Reviews!!! 


	4. cap 4 es tu draición y em mi deseo

Konichiwa!!!! Bien este en el teatro de parís, por favor por lo q más quieran, a los que NO les guste lemon entre chicos o yaoi sólo por lujuria y deseo y pensaron que abría romance, GRAN error SI habrá romance pero al final, final, y por lo menos de parte de Len esto es puro capricho, a los que NO les gusten las violaciones tampoco lean. Pues tanto Horis como Len sufrieron de eso de manera sanguinaria. Asi que ni se asomen.  
  
ADVERTENCIA- lime entre chicos en el final.  
  
Cap. 4 Es tu traición y es mi deseo.  
  
Esa voz logró alertarlos, era la de Pilika, pero para su suerte era un joven que reñía a dos pequeños niños que jugaban en la nieve a estas altas horas de la noche.  
  
-Vuelvan acá y nada de travesuras- Rayos que cerca estuvo eso. Luego de que se fueran sin siquiera notar su presencia se tiraron a la nieve y empezaron a reír como locos.  
  
-Y...¿en qué estábamos?-preguntó Horo, nuevamente encima de Len.  
  
-No lo sé...-empezó a acariciar sus labios y luego su cuello de manera atrevida y sensual. Ahora se miraban distinto, no era con el supuesto cariño que antes los bordeaba, era con lujuria y deseo. Y entendieron los planes del otro, querían estar juntos en la cama, ¿era mucho pedir?, se atraían, los enloquecía el cuerpo del otro y así lo seguiría haciendo hasta que se acostaran y sabrían si realmente se gustan, o es sólo un juego más. El beso fue sólo prueba, no creían que se gustaban, al menos no ahora. Horo se le acercó y mordió su oreja y lo acarició de nuevo pero más detallado, logrando sacar jadeos que se congelaban en el aire frío del chino.  
  
-Espera-Len lo retiró-Me quieres contigo y yo también, pero comprenderás que no es la hora ni el lugar, además-Se relamió los labios y lo miro deseoso- Tendrás que ganártelo, porque sólo el que yo quiero es el que entra a mi cuarto, tus méritos hablaran por ti mismo-  
  
-Pues solo por eso, te lo haré con un trato... especial- Entre una de sus caricias lo arañó intencionalmente haciendo que se arqueara hacia atrás, Len entendió, pues sabía que eso significaba que lo haría sufrir.  
  
-Eso espero, ahora tenemos que irnos- Retomó su actitud, pero no podía negar que el beso lo hizo sentir diferente, y aún no creía que jugó como un pequeño pillo en la nieve, pero era tiempo pasado.  
  
Sin palabra alguna llegaron a la mansión de los Tao, entraron por un amplio vestíbulo hasta la sala donde se encontraban las escaleras para subir a los 3 pisos restantes. Allí los esperaban 2 preocupadas hermanas.  
  
-Hasta que deciden aparecerse-Regañó Pilika, era increible de cómo se parecía a la voz de aquella joven que los había interrumpido.  
  
-Tranquilas ya estamos aquí-Dijo Horo sonriente.  
  
-¿Pero por qué se tardaron tanto?-  
  
-Mañana te daré detalles, tuvimos percances con el atajo que suelo tomar. Ahora vayamos a dormir que es tarde- Dijo cortante y sin más subió por las escaleras seguido de las muchachas y el peli-azul.  
  
-Entra-Antes de llegar al cuarto de Len Horo se quedó en su ahora habitación. Sus maletas estaban a un lado de un ropero alto y fino, encima de una alfombra. Le sorprendió lo grande que podía ser una habitación, y esa que parecía de reyes era ahora SUYA sólo suya. Pero tal vez alguna noche no muy lejana la compartiría con cierto chinito, que ahora veía de reojo.  
  
-Entendiste hermano-Por andar de tonto no escuchó lo que su hermana le decía.  
  
-Si Pilika, ahora-Bostezó fingidamente para que lo dejaran en paz-déjame dormir.  
  
-Ay hermano, de acuerdo vamos Jun- Todos se fueron cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  
  
Se puso su pijama, que no era muy abrigador y se echó sobre las cobijas mirando al techo pensando en cierta forma de obtener méritos para cierto chinito.  
  
No supo cuanto tiempo pasó cuando por debajo de la puerta divisó una sombra, era de Len Tao, pues tenía una agilidad felina. Otra forma de ganar méritos podría ser seducirlo un poco. Una malévola sonrisa de costado adornó su cara en la oscuridad.  
  
Mientras tanto un hermoso joven de ojos dorados se quitaba la camisa en el gimnasio del 3 piso para entrenar. No podía dormir con cierto "objeto de deseo" merodeando en su mente, o más precisamente el mismo deseo de tenerlo YA, no lo dejaba dormir. Pero no podía ir y entregarle su cuerpo ahora, se acababan de conocer eso sería acabar con su reputación, y de cierta manera prostituirse. Sacó la última idea de su mente, le daba asco. En frente de la ventana del gran gimnasio había una bolsa de box que empezó a puñetear. Pero ese maldito deseo, y ahora qué, su imaginación imaginaba el momento a la perfección, aquellas maños arañándolo sin importar que implorara más fuerte por su dolor, disfrutando verlo sufrir ante sus caricias. Su ropa tirada y rasgada y su garganta ronca de tanto gemir, su cuerpo lleno de marcas y sus labios sangrantes, de ambos, esas manos frías que lo hacen estremecer delineándolo por completo retirando todo lo que no sea de su propio cuerpo, para llegar hasta su cabeza y tirar de sus cabellos haciendo que esta se vaya hacia atrás para morder su cuello, mientras trataba de separar sus piernas para el momento de su sumo placer, él gimiendo y jadeando, revolviéndose de dolor debajo de su cuerpo. Sólo imaginar todo el acto lo hacía querer desearlo más, aunque con ello se denominara un masoquista.  
  
-¿No puedes dormir?-Esas palabras lo sacaron de sus perversas fantasías donde el dueño de la voz era el protagonista.  
  
-No Hoto-hoto-Len olvidó su fantasía y dejó de golpear aquella bolsa para hacer unos ejercicios de piernas a una de las múltiples "máquinas de ejercicios"  
  
-Oye Rentado, lo estás haciendo mal, mueves mucho la cadera-"tan sensualmente que me enloquece te veo caminar" pensaba mirando a Len como si quisiera hacerlo suyo, en ese momento y lugar. Horo dejó de apoyarse en la puerta del gimnasio oscuro, para ir a donde su "ángel" hacía lo ejercicios.  
  
-Si crees que lo hago mal ¿por qué no me enseñas haber si lo haces mejor?- Entonces sintió como unas fuertes y aún así suaves manos tomaban su cadera y la sujetaban insinuantemente haciendo no sólo que se mantuviera rígida, sino también que Len gimiera un poco y dejara de concentrarse.  
  
-Así- le susurró Horo en su oído.  
  
-¿Por qué no puedes dormir tú?-Preguntó Len saboreando cada vez más los movimientos insinuantes que el ainu le hacía.  
  
-Lo mismo te pregunto, ¿qué haces en un gimnasio oscuro a esta hora?-  
  
-Me gusta entrenar, además no puedo dormir por razones obvias-  
  
-Si, las mismas que yo-  
  
-Ajá-  
  
-¿Nadie te ha dicho que tienes un lindo trasero?-Preguntó en su oído mientras las manos que estaban en su cadera ahora acariciaban esta, las piernas y el trasero de Len.  
  
-¿Sabes que esto es sólo un juego?-  
  
-Si, y en este tú también eres mi juego- Ahora acariciaba no solo las partes mencionadas, sino también parte de su entrepierna.  
  
-¿Sabes que estoy comprometido?-  
  
-O sea que tienes novia-  
  
-Algo así-  
  
-No me interesa, haría cualquier cosa para poseerte- Los toqueteos de Horo se habían convertido en salvajes caricias.  
  
Horo no pudo más con la lujuria, la tentación y el deseo, le dio la vuelta para que lo viera lo atrajo y lo besó en el cuello y en la oreja de la misma manera que sus caricias se convertían en arañazos desesperados y sus besos en mordidas y lamidas que pedían mas de su "ángel". No debía preguntar y lo llevó a otra de esas máquinas donde lo sentó y siguió con su tarea cada vez más dedicado mientras su "ángel" gemía y trataba de normalizar inútilmente sus jadeos, también lo acariciaba y entre tanto se besaron con al lengua no jugando, batallando con la pasión entre el medio y luego de morder aquellos labios y desangrarlos se separaron.  
  
-¿Tanto me deseas?-Preguntó Len con la respiración entrecortada.  
  
-Mucho, mas de lo que te imaginas-  
  
-Si es tanto tu deseo y el mío ¿por qué no lo saciamos de una vez?-  
  
-¿Estás seguro?-  
  
-Vamos a mi habitación- Luego de las palabras salieron del gimnasio bajando silenciosamente. Len abrió la puerta y entró en penumbras a su habitación. Horo entró tras él y la cerró a sus espaldas, Len se sentó en la cama, y sensualmente empezó a acariciarse solo, bajó sus manos desde su cuello, hasta su camisa donde empezó a desabrocharla poco a poco ante la mirada lujuriosa de Horo quien sabía que esta noche apenas estaba empezando.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Bien sólo digo que me manden reviews esto es todo, el próximo capítulo los detalles de su noche y la "novia de Len" hace su aparición, Len NO es de Horo, y NO fue Pilika quien interrumpió, los extras jugarán un papel importante, y Pilika aunque sepa que lo de Len no se rendirá. Bien Sayonara por fin capi 4. 


	5. Son sólo sueños

Konichiwa!!! A todos mis lectores les pido una muy sincera disculpa por mi tardanza excesiva, que obviamente quiero enmendar. La verdad estaba pensando en dejar los fics, de verdad. Pero ya ven los debo terminar, no me gusta dejar cosas inconclusas.

ïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïï

Cap 5

"Son sólo sueños"

By: Jul- Tao

Recorría su cuerpo a gusto, era suyo, increíblemente le pertenecía, al menos esa noche. Sedienta era su boca y bebía de la suya, se dejaba llevar por su olor y los movimientos que hacía sólo para él. Lo podía tocar y besar, y quizás más...

-¡¡¡¡Horo-horo!!!!- Quien era el intruso de esa habitación, de esa intimidad compartida entre él y el ángel más bello y más dulce, con los labios más deseables, con el cuerpo más perfecto, con los ojos más atrayentes y con el sabor más prohibido?. Con ese ángel de alas blancas como la nieve pero con las intenciones negras, y rojas de la pasión que irradiaba la sangre que corre sus venas.

-Que...que sucede?- Alcanzó a preguntar de entre unas tinieblas eróticas que lo tenían preso y no lo dejarían escapar, de esas sensaciones terrenales de las que nadie quiere saber por más de que están en sus narices.

-Despierta ya por favor!!! Son más de las 8-

-Qué, qué dices?!- Las garras que lo enjaulaban se esfumaron y pudo levantarse de un sueño del que jamás debió salir.

-Que ya es tarde, y que debes levantarte-Dijo con fastidio la mujer; y la niña de sus ojos, delante de él, cruzando de brazos para expresar su enfado, y contener las ganas de golpear a su hermano por su terrible lentitud.

-No!!! Digo que entonces todo fue un sueño?-

-No sé de que me hablas, pero viniste ayer tarde con Len, subiste, te mostramos tu habitación, y casi de inmediato quedaste dormido, con ropa y todo. Vine tarde a verte y estabas acostado y las maletas tiradas. Pero parecía que tenías un hermoso sueño por la sonrisa en tu rostro hermano- Lo último lo dijo con cierta picardía "inocente"

Pov. De Horo

Debí haberlo sabido. Tenerlo así de repente, decirle esas cosas, que me acepte, era mucho para mí, y para cualquiera. Además unas horas después de conocernos. Pero...todos tenemos sueños, sueños que mientras más deseas más lejos están de ti. Eso dijo Anna según recuerdo, tenía toda la razón . Pero nadie me impide soñar.

-Será mejor que te cambies de ropa y bajes a desayudar. Te calentaré el desayuno pues sólo faltas tú. Deberías ser como Len, que se despierta a las 5, hace su desayuno y entrena mucho- A esa hora despertó? Pero si durmió tarde, yo no creo que lo haga muy seguido que se diga, creo que no pudo dormir; al contrario de mí, que jamás quise ser despertado. ¿Es malo vivir en un mundo de fantasía, fuera de la realidad, es malo querer que todo sea como quieres, que te quieran? Pero ¿ qué diferencia hay en vivir soñando y vivir a base de mentiras?

-Len, ¿dónde está él?- Pregunté lo que se podría decir inmediato, lo que es interesante sabiendo que pensé muchas cosas antes de preguntarlo, será que la mente es así de rápida? Quisiera que lo fuera para dar respuestas a las preguntas complicadas.

-Está allá afuera- Señaló con el dedo índice la ventana que daba al jardín, me levanté sin siquiera pensar lo que hacía, y caminé por la alfombra hacia la ventana y ahí estaba, hablando con un sirviente de quien sabe qué en francés, deslumbrante como siempre, frío y rígido, y me ve. Miro de inmediato a otro lado, no puedo dejar que me descubra espiándolo.

-Bien. Nos vemos abajo- Dijo mi hermana antes de salir de mi cuarto y cerrar la puerta

Vuelvo a mirar, y está ahí de nuevo, pero esta vez solo, el viento mueve sus cabellos. Su rostro cambia a uno de tristeza y de melancolía, ¿por qué?, como si me escuchara!. Se abraza a sí mismo, al parecer el frío invernal lo hace titilar. ¿Cómo es que llegué a conocerte? No mas bien, ¿a tenerte delante mío y poder besarte?. Mejor voy a cambiarme. Me pregunto si será cierto eso de que ya estás comprometido? No lo creo, y aún así debería considerar preguntártelo. Ya está! Me terminé de vestir ahora a desayunar, aunque no tengo ganas. Bajo esas escaleras con desgano.

¿Por qué el amor es tan complicado? Amor? Será eso? Y es que me doy cuenta que el amor a primera vista es el más confuso, el más rápido, el más peligroso incluso el más voluble. Y es que se que cuando te enamoras todo pasa en secuencias: 1° es un desconocido 2° Es otro diablo del planeta 3° es un conocido más 4° te empieza a caer mal 5° te cae más o menos 6° te cae bien 7 ° empieza a surgir cierta admiración 8° te empieza a medio gustar 9° te gusta 10° ese gusto pasa a un poco a amor 11° te enamoras 12° te enamoras por completo 13° ese amor se empieza a volver uno crónico, loco y desenfrenado. Esos son los 13 pasos, pero es un golpe un cambio profundo pasar de no conocerlo a amor loco, y desenfrenado en unos segundos, es un shock terrible.

Ya está, estoy en la cocina. Me siento pesadamente, casi me dejo caer en la fina silla.

-Tu desayuno- Que bien huevos duros, con jugo de papaya y pan francés.

-Gracias Pilika-

Fin del pov. De Horo

Pov de Pilika

-De nada- Salgo de la cocina, debería acompañarlo, pero no estoy de humor. ¿Quién diría que me enamoraría, y más así de rápido, a primera vista? No tiene lógica! Y yo que siempre consideré al amor como algo tan estúpido, tal irracional, y el amor a primera vista como imposible, heme aquí soñando y pensando en una sola persona, tan perfecto, sus ojos dorados, su boca, su piel blanca, tan fornido, tan indestructible.

-Ah...-no puedo evitar lanzar un suspiro, y ¡a donde me llevaron mis pies! Estoy espiándolo, y ahí está en la biblioteca leyendo tan pacíficamente. Pero llega la desilusión, y es que no puedo evitar pensar en la conversación de ayer con Jun, y más aún todavía asimilar que el hermoso chico al que miro no es mío, ni será de ninguna otra chica, ya que tiene novia

Flash back

-Me pregunto donde rayos se habrán metido?!!, ellos debieron estar antes de nosotras, y que tal si les pasó algo?!! Ay no por Dios!!-

-Tranquila Jun, tu hermano es muy responsable, además de fuerte, no creo que les haya pasado nada malo-

-¿No estás preocupada por tu hermano?- Decía mientras todavía caminaba de un lugar a otro en la sala, hecha un manojo de nervios con sus manos agarradas en su pecho.

-Si, pero si está con tu hermano no tengo de que preocuparme. Se ve que es responsable, aparte de guapo- Dijo dejando su taza de té a la mesa enfrente de ella, algo sonrojada por lo último dicho.

-¿Te gusta mi hermano?- Preguntó sentándose en el sillón enfrente del donde ella estaba sentada. Tenía una cara sorprendida.

-La verdad es que sí- Dijo apenada por su pequeña confesión

-Pues...no pienses que soy mala, o que soy una hermana celosa, o en el peor de los casos que no me caigas bien, ay no por favor. Pero es que será mejor que no te hagas ilusiones con mi hermano, quítatelo de la cabeza, no es para ti-

-Pero ¿por qué dices eso?-

-Es que él ya tiene novia. Bueno prometida-

-¿Prometida? Y ¿quién es su prometida?-

-Conoces a los padres de Anna, bueno a ellos les gusta comprometer a sus hijas con personas ricas y triunfadoras...-

-Alto, Anna es la segunda hermana, la primera ya está casada, que sería Jeanne y la menor es...-

-Ajá-

-No?, Len y Tamao?!!!, imposible-

-Pues lo es, además que se casarán pronto y si no se casan también tiene algo así como un amor imposible. Que te diré otro día quien es, pues parece que ya llegaron-

Fin de flash back

Si!!! así es pronto estará casado, está comprometido, y si no se casa con Tamao lo hará con su "amor imposible"!!!! Jamás tendré una oportunidad con él, y eso será mejor, pues nunca quise enamorarme, ver que no es perfecto pero es todo lo que quiero. Sentir que cuando lo escucho me hechiza y quiero que siga hablando, y cuando lo veo me da ganas de más que verlo y hablar con él, y pensar que sólo soy una más de su mundo, o uno más es frustrante.

-Ahhh...-Suspiré espero no haberlo hecho muy alto para que no me escuche.

-¿Quién es?-Ay no! Bueno aquí voy

-Yo, Pilika. Discúlpame será mejor que me vaya-

-No espera- Que...que me quede? Quiere que me quede?!! Está siendo amable, conmigo?!!!-Si no tienes nada más que hacer-

-No por el momento-

-Siéntate. Estaba leyendo un libro popular pero que me fascina: Hamlet- Me siento a su lado

-Si es fascinante, es especial eso del fantasma de su padre, el cambio de sus actitudes y de su personalidad y sobre todo cuando pelea con su madre diciéndole sus verdades-Cierra el libro, y me ve ¿por qué?

-Veo que te sabes muy bien el libro, pues dime que te pareció en tu opinión, que te parece Shakespeare- Creo que entablaremos una interesante conversación, tal vez no está tan lejos como creo, como una estrella, tal vez está más cerca que la palma de mi mano o que el agua de un manantial.

Fin de pov de Pilika

Pov de Len

Es una chica interesante, debo admitirlo, pero también debo admitir que no estoy poniendo atención a lo que decimos. Y es que ahora sólo me ronda una idea, o más bien una persona en la cabeza: Horo-horo. Sus labios tan dulces, de aquellos que te enloquecen, más aún porque saben a mi bebida preferida, la leche. Si, él es como la leche. Pero qué estupideces digo?!!! Ese tonto me está haciendo perder la cordura, la postura y hasta la esencia de mi personalidad, pero que demonios se ha creido?!!! Será mejor que deje de pensar en él, y sobre todo comportarme a su lado como con LAS DEMÁS PERSONAS. Demasiadas estupideces para un año. Ja! Jugar en la nieve, y yo YO el "intocable" "inconquistable" dejando que ÉL me bese Ah no!!! eso si que no!!

-Len!!-

-Eh que pasa?-

-Que pasa?, que te pasa a ti? Primero hablábamos, luego no me respondes, después no me prestas atención y ahora con una cara de enfadado de yo no se que-

-Discúlpame, he estado pensativo últimamente-

-Que raro-

-Que?-

-Que pensé que eras una persona odiosa que no pedía sino ordenaba, que no se disculpaba, que creía que siempre tenía la razón, que no hablaba a nadie a menos que se lo merezca, ya sabes, él típico chico rico-

-Lo cortés no quita lo valiente- Diciendo una frase que siempre SIEMPRE me repetían Tamao e Yoh a Anna y a mí, que hizo efecto. Antes era como ella dijo, igual Anna pero ya no somos así, debemos mostrar educación, incluso así nos hacemos respetar más sin dar tanto miedo. Que el miedo y el respeto son algo que no van de la mano. Como yo quisiera ir con Horo. Ay no!! Otra vez no!! Si sigo así puedo hasta...decirlo en voz alta!!!

Fin del pov de Len

CONTINUA.....

OOOO

Lo sé, poco. Pero si no les gusta váyanse a otro fic con más acción, menos drama, más revolcadas animales (lemon) y menos romance explicado y bien relatado. Después de todo ustedes son lo que eligen sus gustos literarios, yo sólo soy la escritora, a mi no me interesa si son buenos o malos. Espero que sean personas comprensivas para esperar el verdadero drama de este fic, pues se desarrollara el TEATRO de parís y en otro paises. Esto sólo es el prólogo así que si no tiene paciencia no creo que NINGUNO de mis fics (excluyendo cuando la luna se tiñe de rojo y fuera del escenario que sí los voy a continuar) son de drama, desarrollo o como quieran corto. Así que es su decisión, si quieren mándenme reviews o háganse como yo que lee fics y hace a la que ni el título de este conoce. Buena aquí está la novia de Len, y el próximo capítulo aparece su amor imposible que ya está casi como una pareja oficial con Len en Fanfiction. Aunque ojo, Len no se queda ni con Tamao, ni con su "amor imposible", y tal vez ni con Horo-horo. ¿Con quién se quedará? Los tres primeros que me respondan bien les daré un premio común, pero les gustará.


	6. cap 6 entonces¿no fue un sueño?

Hola, la parte esperada, se revela la identidad del "amor imposible de Len" ja, ja,ja.... bien otra cosa, es que me gustó más el capítulo 4 cuando lo volví a leer, así que decidí cambiar un poco este capítulo, que ya lo tenía listo en mi mente. Espero que les guste, gracias por sus reviews.

Y disculpen por la demora, ni yo me creía que no había actualizado en tanto tiempo.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Capítulo 6

"Entonces, ¿no fue un sueño?"

(N/A: creo que el título resume el fic)

Pov de Horo

Terminé mi desayuno, y no me siento satisfecho. Creo que el sueño de anoche aún me ronda la cabeza. Dios, como me hubiese gustado que hubiese sido de verdad. Lo recuerdo paso a paso. Y la verdad es que lo siento como si lo hubiese sentido.

Veamos que tan cierto puede llegar a ser mi sueño. Curiosearé un poco en el tercer piso, tal vez si encuentre un gimnasio. ¿Quién sabe?

Fin del pov. De Horo

El peliazulado salió de la cocina y subió por las escaleras. Mientras en la biblioteca conversaban animadamente Pilika y Len.

-¿De veras...?-

-Te lo juro-

-Jamás habría pensado que un chico como tú haría esas cosas-

-Ya ves, me suspendieron todo un mes- Se pusieron a reír, Len se había abierto muy rápidamente a esa chiquilla, tan sólo un año menor que el. No sabía porqué, nunca lo había hecho. Sería quizás, porque trataba de convencerse de que Horo sólo lo atraía para pasar un buen rato en la cama. Y que el verdadero cariño residía en que era hermano de Pilika, o más bien en la misma Pilika. Por eso trataba de engañarse, pensar que la chica le gustaba. O en verdad, ¿Pilika le gustaba?

-Len, ¿que te pasa?. Te ves, tan...tan...melancólico- Sin darse cuenta Len se había puesto a ver atentamente el libro en sus manos y delinear las letras, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que no fueran sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento-Volvió su atención a Pilika-Creo que estoy cansado, me agradó conversar contigo. Nos vemos- Y sin más explicación trató de salir del cuarto. Más la ainu lo detuvo.

-Antes, quisiera preguntarte algo-Habló sonrojada, tímida, muy diferente a la chica de hace unos segundos.

Len, se volvió a sentar a su lado y esperó.

-Yo...quería...quería preguntarte-Se trababa con sus palabras, y al no poder plantear bien el problema, empezó otra oración.

-Ayer, antes de que llegaran, hablé con tu hermana. Me dijo que estás comprometido con Tamao. ¿Es cierto?-Habló algo rápido ocultando en todo momento su mirada de la intensa dorada que se encontraba ahora sorprendida.

-Si-Respondió con simpleza.

-También me dijo de que tenías otro amor, calificado como imposible. ¿También es cier..?-

-Si-Le cortó fastidiado-Mira, no se que más te habrá contado mi hermana sobre MI vida amorosa, pero déjame decirte de una buena vez que eso no le incumbe, ni a ti, ni a nadie. ¿Entendido?- Habló muy frío

-Estás equivocado-Lo enfrentó, pero luego volvió a avergonzarse-Si me incumbe-dijo casi en un murmullo, muy claro para los oídos de Len. Este no dijo nada, pero reclamó silenciosamente una respuesta para una pregunta jamás formulada.

-Dime al menos, ¿si es hombre o mujer?, es ¿mayor o menor que tú? Sólo algo-Se escuchaba tan dolida, tan desesperada que Len le contestó todas las preguntas.

-Él es mayor, porque sí es hombre, y no creas que es el primer hombre con el que me he acostado o el que me ha gustado. Y su nombre, bueno tu ya lo conoces-

-¿Es Yoh?-Preguntó alarmada

-Ja, ja, ja, ja...Claro que no es Yoh-

-Entonces, habla hombre¡¡¡¡-

-Es Hao- Dijo y sin más salió de la habitación, dejando a una sorprendida peliazulada. "Hao..." se repetía en la mete una y otra y otra vez, como no queriendo creer. Lo repetía en tono de interrogación, de exclamación, de forma desiderativa y hasta afirmativa.

Pov. De Pilika

"Hao...¿Hao?...¡Hao!...Hao...¿cómo puede ese...pelmazo, atraer a quien YO quiero?. Len me gusta, mucho, hasta se podría decir que me he enamorado. Pero con todo el asunto de "Llegó la primavera a mi corazón..." y todo eso lo sigo deseando, lo deseo desde la primera vez que lo vi. Lo deseo sólo para MI, que sea MI chico, MI novio. Y hasta podríamos llegar a ser...ay dios Pilika que piensas niña!!!!! Pero Tamao es su prometida, me pregunto ¿cuándo se irán a casar? Mejor eso se lo pregunto a Jun, pues ella me responderá sin prejuicios. En cambio si lo hago con Len se enojará conmigo, si...vamos lo acaba de decir, NADIE tiene derecho a saber de su vida amorosa, y punto. Pero es que lo quiero!!!! Así que mejor le pregunto a Jun. Y sobre nuestro "queridísimo amigo Hao" pensaré eso después de averiguar lo que deseo. Porque Len Tao será de ahora en adelante solamente MÍO, y de nadie más."

Fin del pov. De Pilika

Mientras en la mente de Pilika se planificaban encuentros, lugares, preguntas, comentarios, bien todo un plan maestro para conquistar a Len, su hermano husmeaba por el tercer piso.

Pov. De Horo

"Vaya, vaya, vaya...así que no había ningún gimnasio en este piso, lo que me indica que sólo fue un sueño. Bueno, pero al menos así se que mi querido ángel no está comprometido. Pero...¡cuánto me hubiese gustado que hayamos tenido sexo! Pensándolo bien, creo que nunca lo he hecho con un hombre. Ni que tuviese además una vida tan larga ¡si tengo a penas 18! Y pronto 19. Y Len, él sólo tiene...haber si hacemos cuentas, con lo que me dijo Yoh en el teatro. ¡Tan sólo tiene 16!. Supongo que el tampoco habrá tenido muchas relaciones...pero por su tono de voz en el parque creo que me estoy equivocando y MUCHO.

Bueno ya nos metimos en esto. Ahora la pregunta es: ¿cómo ganar créditos para tenerlo? Piensa cerebro, por favor.

-Hola- "ángel...". Idiota, por qué no dices nada?? ah sí!, estoy embobado otra vez, vaya cosa, mi cuerpo no me responde.

Fin del pov. de Horo

-¿Qué?, te comió la lengua este gatito- Dijo muy sensualmente mientras se acercaba a Horo.

-No, para nada. Pero yo me lo comeré a él- Contestó mientras dejaba que se acercara hasta casi quedar pegados.

Len, soltó un risita por lo bajo, y se abrazó al ainu por el cuello. Y Horo lo abrazó una mano en la cadera y otra en la cintura.

-Y ¿dormiste bien?, o ¿tuviste alguna pesadilla anoche?- Preguntó Len.

Mientras a Horo se le aparecía un fuerte rubor en las mejillas, al recordar su sueño.

-No, al contrario soñé muy a gusto-

-Y ¿qué soñaste?-Preguntó mientras acercaba su boca más y más.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Len, Horo. A COMER!!!!- Llamó Jun desde debajo de las escaleras.

-¡¡¡¡Ya vamos!!!-contestaron al unísono.

-Soñé con angelitos- Contestó antes de separarse de Len y bajar a comer.

Len lo siguió un poco después.

Ya en el comedor, todos platicaban animadamente. Pero en caso de ciertos muchachos era que discutían de todo y de nada, y hasta a veces Len lazaba palabras o frases al aire en francés o en chino con insultos, maldiciones y quejas hacia Horo-horo que lo veía enfadado. Y de vez en cuando él también hacía lo mismo en el idioma nativo y extraordinariamente raro de los ainu.

Ya terminada la comida se pusieron a charlar.

-Ahora que recuerdo-empezó Jun- Len les debe clases de francés ¿no?. Pues deberían empezar esta misma tarde-

-Me parece bien-Respondió Pilika, cuya gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

-A mi me da igual-Dijeron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo.

-¿A las 5 de la tarde les parece bien?-

-Claro-

-Perfecto. Entonces a las cinco en el estudio de Len-Dijo Jun

-Y dime Horo-Siguió la peliverde- Ya tienes 19, ¿qué carrera estudias?- "19???" pasó por la cabeza de Len "pero si parece de 17"

-Estudia medicina-Contestó Pilika

-Es cierto-Agregó Horo algo desanimado-Pero en realidad me gustaría estudiar pintura-

-Le encanta pintar-Dijo fastidiada la ainu

-Y ¿eres bueno?-Por fin habló Len

-Yo creo...-

-La verdad es que es muy bueno, siempre gana concursos de pintura y cosas así. Sus pinturas tienen mucha realidad, y la vez imaginación. Pero le gusta pintar en especial cosas que ya existen-

-¿Hermana?- Regañó Horo

-¿Qué?-

-No está bien presumir-

-Vamos, pero si eres muy bueno. Me hiciste un retrato tan real que nuestros padres se asustaron-

-¿Es cierto?-preguntó alegre la Tao

-Si-

-Pero si te gusta tanto pintar ¿por qué no estudias pintura?-Atajó el ojidorado

-Simple. Mi padre quiere que estudie medicina, además que ya teniendo un trabajo fijo, o habiendo salido de la universidad, puedo estudiar pintura como un segundo empleo, o una entretención. Así además no me moriré de hambre- Explicó

-Ahhh...-Es lo único que contestaron los hermanos Tao.

Ya terminado todo, cada quien fue a hacer alguna cosa: Pilika y Jun charlaban en la sala. Len revisaba papeles en sus estudio. Y Horo estaba en el patio, sentado en la gran fuente de agua, pintando, mientras el viento movía suavemente su cabello y una paz lo llenaba por dentro.

En una habitación oscura del segundo piso a Len le empezaba a dar migraña de tanto papeleo que debía revisar, hacer, firmar, y sobretodo cambiar y mejorar. ¿Acaso nadie sabía hacer nada bien?. Llevaba de vez en cuando a su boca una taza de café caliente con leche. Ya estaba cansado de todo eso. Tenía algún tiempo más para terminar con esto, así que decidió parase de su lujoso escritorio de madera, y echar un vistazo a su estudio: Elegante, todo a base de colores como el vino, el café y el negro, a veces rojo. Amueblado con muebles de Francia e Italia, muchos libros. Sillones, almohadones, adornos, y una gran ventana que daba al patio, de donde podía entrar mucha luz de no ser porque estaba cerrada por unas largas cortinas rojo vino que la cubrían casi completamente.

Len se acercó a la ventana y contempló el hermoso patio ahora cubierto de nieve. Y vio a un joven sentado en la fuente de agua estilo griego. Se quedó admirándolo, cada detalle. Y se concentró sobretodo en sus rostro, en esos labios. Y tocó sus propios labios delicadamente, viendo muy atentamente a su peliazul. No sería mala idea estar con él un rato, por el simple gusto de sentir su presencia. Y así relajarse un poco, luego volvería a hacer el dichoso papeleo que lo estaba acabando estos días.

En el lugar antes visto por el chino estaba Horo tan a gusto, sintiéndose bien consigo mismo, tan concentrado. En sus manos se veía uno de esos cuadros de tela, y en su otra mano un pincel, al lado de donde estaba sentado un vaso con agua con muchos otros pinceles de toda clase y un pequeño estuche de pinturas. Estaba sumamente concentrado en su bellísima pintura cuando sintió como alguien se sentaba al lado de él, muy cerca.

Ahí estaba Len, observando fijamente su pintura.

-Qué hermoso-Susurró. Y levantó la vista para encontrarse con esa profunda mirada negra de Horo.

-Realmente pintas muy bien-Le dijo y le sonrió dulcemente, o al menos trató de hacerlo.

El cuadro consistía en el paisaje del patio: Unos árboles de cerezo y unos Sakura, ambos asiáticos, ahora con pocas flores y hojas, llenos de nieve. Un sendero de hojas caídas, el cielo nublado, con unos pequeños rayos de sol emanando de él, un muro blanco divisorio, un poco de pasto, junto con los caminos de cemento que recorrían el jardín, más las pequeñas fuentes y jarrones, y macetas que colgaba de algunos lugares.

Horo lo vio un rato, él también le sonrió y siguió pintando. Mientras sabía que era observado por un Len que tenía su cabeza ligeramente apoyada en su hombro.

Luego de un silencio Horo dijo.

-Tengo una idea-

-Dila-

-Pero no sé si te gustará-

-Yo te diré si me gusta o no, tú sólo dila-

Horo se sonrojó y luego habló.

-Me gustaría poder, no se quisieras, poder pintarte un retrato-Cerró los ojos con fuerza para esperar un "Cómo crees" o un "No, por supuesto que no" o alguna negación por parte de Len. Pero dijo:

-Por supuesto, si eso es lo que quieres- Y Horo sólo se limitó a sonreír.

Luego de una plática muy amena, Len recordó que debía ir a terminar con su trabajo, así que a muy pesar suyo se despidió de Horo. Y que lo vería en las clases de francés, en donde él sería el maestro.

Horo-horo ya había terminado de pintar, y después de guardar su equipo de pintura se dispuso a comer algo. Pero al pasar por la sala para llegar a la cocina oyó un plática muy interesante que se llevaba a cabo allí por Jun y Pilika. Como la puerta estaba media abierta se podía escuchar a la perfección.

-Pilika, me preocupas. No puedes estar ilusionándote por algunos detalles. Hasta el mismo Len te lo dijo, su vida amorosa no es de tu incumbencia- Hablaba Jun en tono maternal, de amiga y de hermana. De manera, claro está, preocupada.

-Lo sé. Pero un puedo evitarlo. Me he enamorado de Len- Decía triste y a la vez segura.

A Horo se le dio un vuelco el corazón. Su hermana no sólo deseaba a Len, sino que estaba enamorada. Si estaba con él la haría sufrir y mucho.

-Aún así recuerda que él ya está comprometido- Un frase que acabó por completo con el corazón de Horo, aunque ni él mismo sabía la razón.

Pov. de Horo

"Entonces, ¿no fue un sueño?. Len, él realmente está comprometido. No, no y ¡no!.

Y porque antes no lo dijo.

Se escuchó a Pilika suspirar-Aún no puedo creer que sea Tamao-

Tamao. ¿E-era Tamao su prometida?"

-Y lo que más no puedo creer, es que sea Hao su amor imposible, su novio- Horo acababa de morir con esas palabras.

Len ya tenía prometida y novio. Y sólo lo quería a él para divertirse un rato. Sudó frío y tuvo unas grandes ganas de llorar. El Tao sólo lo utilizaba por que su querido Hao no estaba con él para complacerlo. Sus sentimientos estaban destrozados. "¿Cuáles sentimientos?, si este era el plan desde el principio: Divertirme un rato con Len. Nada más. Y que idiota que soy: M e he enamorado yo también de alguien que ya tiene a alguien que lo quiera. O sea que de verdad, soy un juguete pasajero. Y eso, aunque no quiera admitirlo, me duele demasiado"

Fin del pov. De Horo

Un dolido, entristecido, roto, engañado, partido, destrozado y sobretodo con el corazón matado Horo se dirigía sin ningún pensamiento o interés en particular a la cocina de la casa. Con unas cristalinas lágrimas inconscientes rodando por su rostro.



Y que tal?? Bien desde aquí empieza el trama y el drama. Además que aparecerán más escenas en el teatro de parís, creo que sería correcto poner las más ineteresantes y las más importantes.

Seguimos con la pegunta:::::

¿con quién se quedará Len?

Tenemos las siguientes opciones::::::

1.- Horo-horo

2.-Pilika

3.-Tamao

4.-Hao

5.-Personaje inesperado creado en el fic por Jul-Tao (N/A:::o sea Yo)

6.-Personaje inesperado creado en la serie original. (N/A:::o sea por Hiroyuki Takei)

Aquí es más difícil, porque hay 2 CORRECTAS. Ya que adelantando un poco el fic, Len se queda con dos personas al final. Je, je.

Manden sus reviews con la respuesta y con las DOS OPCIONES con las que creen que se quedará Len.

Nos vemos:::

Juls


End file.
